


Fill The Holes In My Heart

by RussoItalianoooo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussoItalianoooo/pseuds/RussoItalianoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the good kid who winds up in a place that will change his life forever. Not the place itself but the people he hangs with, one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse in Liam's life, one decision can change so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.

Liam sits on a hard and uncomfortable chair; tense and a bit sweaty in his suit. With shaky breathing he slowly looks up at the judge through his lashes, smiling inside because there's no way he can be found guilty, but in the inside he’s like a scared child. Stealing jewelry? No way, not Liam, he was innoce.... ‘‘We find the defendant guilty!!'' the words ring out through Liam's ears. His head drops and with a look of shock across his face, he holds back anger and tears.

''Please stand for sentencing'' says the judge, and Liam stands up too embarrassed to look at him, but he does turn to see his parents who have this look that will haunt Liam for months. Those looks were not anger, not sadness, but just pure disappointment in their son, their ‘’perfect’’ son Liam. ''We sentence Liam Payne to 120 days at Green Lake Manor for Troubled Boys.'' The judge says in a stern voice. 120 days? that's four months of pure torture Liam thinks to himself, but it's his fault for being in a neighborhood he was told to stay far away from, of course the first time there after disobeying something happens, just his luck right? Wrong place at the wrong time, and all it took was for an elderly woman to mistake him for the young boy who stole from her shop. Anyways a quick ride home, some packing of bags and a horrible night of sleep he thought to himself, and then Liam would be saying goodbye to his crying mom in the morning, and that’s exactly what happens. Liam is escorted into the van by a manor representative.

Upon arrival Liam is practically tossed out onto his head by the driver and he has his paperwork slammed against his chest as the fat guard points him through the gates and he walks like a mummy onto the grounds, the rusty gates screech and begin closing behind him and he sees his luggage driving ahead of him by a worker in a golf cart. Liam's in his own world until.... ''Look at that damn fag there boys'' a cruel voice rings out with a sexy Bradford accent. Liam looks over as the boy says ''what are you looking at huh? You want my ass loser?'' the brown skinned boy beams out. Liam looks down quickly and begins walking faster into the main office building, he can hear their laughter and taunting as he hurries up to the old lady at the front desk inside, she smells of cheap men’s cologne and cigarettes.

''You’re Liam Payne right? We've been waiting for you,'' she says just as something finishes printing, she snatches it from the printer and grabs a badge hanging on the wall behind it with a key card attached. ‘’Here's your I.D, your room key and a schedule with some manor information on it. Field work is at 7 AM so get sleep tonight.’’ Liam glances over the paper work while thinking ‘’field work? What’s –‘’…. when something causes him to stop suddenly and his eyes grow very wide, he’s sees it on the paper ''a roommate!?'' he asks the woman. She laughs rudely ''Um yeah who do you think you are Prince Harry?'' go on now dinner will be soon, get settled.’’

His luggage has already been delivered to his room by the bald man he saw driving past with it earlier so no worries about that, besides there were tons of other things he had on his mind at that point, he takes the key card from his badge and slides it through the pad, the light beeps to green and he steps inside to a faint smell of cigarette smoke and hairspray. His roommate’s side is only a bit messy, cigarettes on the floor, only a slight amount of clothes lying around, leather jackets and cool shoes. Liam notices a sketch pad lying on the pillow.

Being the nosy boy he is, he walks over to the pad, picks it up and begins flicking through the works, ’’damn this is good stuff’’…. he doesn't even notice the cruel boy from earlier walking in until, ‘’hey!!’’ Liam nearly jumps through the roof…. ‘’ what the fuck are you doing mate?'' the pad falls back to the pillows. ''I was um, just looking-''  
''Don't touch my shit'' Zayn says and he walks over and shoves Liam away. ''You're that kid from a bit ago, oh great a raging fruit is my roommate.’’  
''I'm Liam'' Liam says smiling and reaching his hand out to shake Zayn's. Zayn eyes his hand like it's a weapon, and doesn’t shake it at first, but for some reason Liam is brave, grabs it and shakes weakly. Zayn pulls away and rushes a step up in Liam’s face, but when he sees how scared the younger boy suddenly looks, he remembers it’s the same look he himself had when he first got to this place. Something inside him softens a bit and he says lowly ‘’Name's Zayn, Zayn Malik.’’  
Liam bows his head and answers with a shaky and no where near confident ''got it.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the bell sounds for breakfast, so Liam grabs his books for the class afterwards and heads down to the cafeteria. Of course just like in a cliche high school movie he gets his food on his tray and looks around like a lost puppy for a table, some of the boys look at him, chuckle a bit and look away. Then suddenly he sees an arm outstretched and waving. ''Over here, fresh meat!!'' it’s Zayn. Liam walks over trying to hide his excitement, he's slightly expecting the whole get up and move when he sits or have somebody slide in right before him trick, but to his surprise he sits down and is ''welcomed'' with judging eyes.

’'Boys this thing is Liam, Liam the boys.'' Liam with a ''I'm not a thing'' look on his face studies them. The one right in front of him has ear length brown curls and lovely green eyes ''I'm Harry'' the boy says with a nod and a very low toned voice. Liam nods and looks over to the next boy ''names Niall'' an Irish accent comes out from this younger looking boy with bright blonde hair kind of brown around the tips and pretty blue eyes. 

Lastly Liam here's a voice proclaim ''I'm Louis mate!!'' a friendlier voice this time, Liam leans forward and looks past Zayn to see an older cute boy with purposely messy hair and a cool preppy style smiling at him..

Liam starts eating when Zayn speaks ''so alright boys I've got something new up my sleeve so pay very close attention,'' they all look at Zayn amazed while Liam looks confused. ''Tonight we wreak some havoc on Mr. Larson’s office yeah? ya in mates?'' but the other four boys just look down, Liam keeps on eating. ''Is there a problem?'' Zayn says annoyed.

Harry speaks up ''um we have detention, all three of us remember? Took the fall for ya on that pool prank?'' Zayn curses ''Awww come on mates, what am I supposed to do now on a Saturday night? Can’t you get out of it,'' they don’t answer and just look away eating again. Liam chimes in, ''I've got some sick games, we could play, if you want to?'' he says while still stuffing his face. ''Which ones?'' he asks Liam in a bored tone. ''Find out mate'' Liam's being cheeky. Zayn sighs and thinks for a few seconds, ''Fuck it then, I'll do that. Make sure you've got stuff to eat.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn is sitting on his bed with Liam right beside and they're playing away at a rough fighting game. Zayn is having tons more fun than he will admit or show on his face, but it doesn't matter because Liam can definitely tell. ''I'm not gonna lose this!!'' Zayn playfully smacks at Liam's controller while laughing loudly and spilling some of their crisps on the bed. ''Hey cut it out cheater, I'm still gonna destroy you'' and just as Liam says that a loud ‘’K.O!!’’ comes from the TV speakers.

‘'It's on now, you can beat me in a game but not here'' Zayn leaps onto Liam and starts tickling his side and playfully punching him all over while Liam laughs and tears begin to come out from how hard he's laughing and trying to hit Zayn back. Suddenly Liam grabs Zayn by his sides and flips him on his back and is now on top, he presses his arms deep into the bed about to hit him but…. Zayn stops in shock and Liam falls quiet because he's not sure if Zayn is pissed off about it, which is the last thing he needs right now after the shit that has gone on lately.

Instead though, Zayn stares into his eyes while Liam stares back confused and a bit frightened at the stillness. A slight smirk comes into play at the right side of Zayn’s mouth, his hands slide to Liam's back and he starts pulling him down…. then he stops harshly when Liam is just a foot away from his body.... pushes him off onto the floor while shaking his head like he's confused as to what just happened.  
‘’Um…. I was just uh-‘’ he just storms out of their room, leaving Liam looking dumbfounded at the door, then to look down with a strange feeling in his tummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so much, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Weird Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn try to figure things out as they learn something about Harry and Louis also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. A bit of Larry and some cute Zee and Li stuff.

The next morning on a dim Saturday during breakfast is a bit awkward between Liam and Zayn. The other boys especially Liam notice Zayn's unusual shyness and eyes that won't look at anyone. Harry speaks up ''Zayn you alright there mate?'' He tenses up a bit and replies with a ''yep I'm fine,'' but it clearly sounds filled with bullshit and Liam wants to call him on it, but it isn't really his place being the fresh meat.

 

''Oh lads forgot to ask ya how your game night went,'' Niall adds into the conversation. That's when Zayn really tenses up and mumbles a little. ''Um, it was great I destroyed Zayn in Tekken.'' Liam says with a cheeky smile and a nudge to his stomach. ''Haha yeah, he did.'' Zayn tries to say it and act as if everything is normal. ''Um gotta be out for a second mated, be right back,'' Zayn almost whispers and he gets up and heads to the bathroom in the empty halls.

 

''Um I'm gonna see what's up with him,'' Liam says while getting up and heading to the bathrooms also. When he walks in he sees Zayn who doesn't notice somebody coming in leaning his head on the far wall and breathing deeply. ''Zayn?'' Liam's voice startles him and he turns around with a lost look on his face. Liam walks over and lays a kind hand on his right arm. ''Um what's up with ya?'' Zayn hears and just stares in Liam's eyes for a moment before saying ''just thinking that's all, no big deal.

 

''Oh, well if you need a friends I'm here,'' Liam is smiling and rubbing Zayn's arm now which is sending this chill into Zayn's stomach that makes him give a big smile. ''Thanks Li.'' Li? a new nickname he has for Liam now, Liam notices and replies with a ''No big Zee.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Louis have always been super close, since they were first put into this place around the same time four months ago for constant fighting at their separate schools. Zayn and Niall always thought they were cute. Cute? In a way they weren't quite understanding but they would soon. You see Harry and Louis forgot the boys were coming by when they got caught up in the moment. 

 

''Get here now!!'' Louis jokingly grabbed Harry up and started kissing his lips like the world was about to end, and it seems like their worlds did end when in that moment the other three boys walked in on them, Niall dropped the spare door card they gave him and they all just froze and well somebody saying the infamous ''awwwwwkwaaaaard!!'' wouldn't even come close to how it now felt in that room.

 

''oh fuck... um hell, let's get out boys,'' Niall said while starting around with Liam and Zayn in tow when Louis belted out ''wait!!.'' They all froze dead in their paths and started around slowly while still contemplating doing some kinda of ninja moves out any exit they could. ''Look we been meaning to tell ya.... but we just uh got, cold feet, when didn't have it in us.''  
Niall with a put off look says ''pah, by the looks of it ya did if you know what I mean '' and he broke out with his infamous Niall laugh until he stopped abruptly with and elbow to the ribs from Liam.

 

''Sorry'' Niall said looking away embarrassed. Zayn felt like he had to say something, ''um, pshh well who cares mated that's um.... coooooool, or um shit!! I mean OK, yeah no big let's carry on with our night, OK?'' He said unsure of his voice at that time. ''Um, well OK Louis said looking to Harry for approval. ''Right then, mates'' Harry says ''let’s play some games.'' The mood in the room stays a bit odd for a while but Harry and Louis decide to snuggle bit and things just kinda fade, it's like nothing has changed. Nobody even thinks twice about them being two guys from that night on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about a week since Harry and Louis came out and things were about to get fun because visit day had arrived. Liam called up his friend Andy because he figured his parents wouldn't be too interested in visiting a place like that. ''I'm inviting my buddy Nick,'' Harry said as they dumped their trays that new Saturday morning now on their way to field work. Louis gave a kinda annoyed look and drifted into his own world. ''Josh, my best bud from a couple cities east of here is on his way now.'' Niall said smiling at the other boys. ''Well I'm getting nobody, family was comin' but I told mum to just relax, I'd be back home soon anyways.'' Zayn was doing a little dance as he walked and added in ''yep same, told em' to save the trip over here.''

 

''Zayn, do me a favor and help me out with our room, since Andy will be here gotta get some more room cleared yeah?'' With a nod they waved off the rest of the lads and headed into their room. Liam started up sliding his desk into the corner while Zayn jumped in with the TV. When he moved it his smaller sketch book fell open from the top of the TV. ''Let me help you there quiffy before you trash the little entertainment we have here,'' he said smiling. ''quiffy eh?'' he chucked a pillow at the back of Liam's head and laughed when Li turned around holding his neck with a dumb look. ''Watch it Malik don't make me come over there and take my belt off for you.'' Zayn blushed and giggled and Liam realizing what he said just blushed too and kept moving books and things. Still smiling he remembered Zayn's pad falling right before there little one sided pillow fight and went to pick it up while Zayn was moving some shoes to the closet. His smile slightly faded when he saw the drawing the pad had fallen open to. It was him, sleeping and Zayn must have drawn it one night when he was bored or something. ''Yeah just bored or something'' Liam though and didn't know what to make of it, and then.... he turned around to see Zee, staring between him and his pad, mouth open and he looked like his heart just popped....

 

''Um, I can explain....''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around here for chapter 3 going up tomorrow. Things start to get pretty interesting and they heat up a bit too ;)


	3. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has to come to terms with something that's been fighting him for years, what will this confession bring out in Liam? With the arrival of some visiting day drama things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny bit of violence in this chapter nothing harsh or triggering and it doesn't last too long. Thanks for reading.

''Well?'' Liam says looking at Zayn concerned while handing over his sketch pad. ''I've got plenty of time Zee.''

Zayn takes his hands and begins running them back and forth over his hair and on the back of his neck while the pacing of him between the wall and the bed creates a steady rhythm.  
Finally he speaks up, ''I just thought it would be nice to draw you is all Li.'' he says unsure of his answer, and Liam could tell he was lying through his perfect teeth. ‘‘Bullshit'' Liam says in the calmest manner ever and Zayn's eyes widen with shock. ''No, Li hones-'' Liam slaps a hand to his mouth.

''If that were true Zee then why didn't you just ask me huh? Why while I was sleeping?'' He gives Zayn a look as if to say ''yeah try coming up with a good lie here.'' Zayn pauses for a moment as Liam moves his hand; Liam can tell he's thinking about what he could possible say to ease the pressure. ''I just thought it would be nice to draw you sleep, thought it would be better if you really were?'' he says it like a question at the end.

''OK'' Liam says annoyed, ''but that still doesn't answer why it was done without asking me Zee, I woulda been fine with it.'' Now Zayn really has no idea what to say in reply, when he tries to talk he just gets breathy squeaks and his eyes begin to tear up a little. Liam notices and his face drops from confused to sympathetic, so he moves in towards Zayn to place a kind arm around his friend. ''Zayn um.... what's going on, I'm sorry if I seem harsh OK? You can tell me Zee.'' Liam's voice is making Zayn feel so calm, he takes a deep breath and begins speaking with this scared bunny rabbit look on his face.

''I just.... I don't know Li I.... seem to get this feeling, it's happened before with a couple of guys in the past and it's just weird.'' Liam guides Zayn to Zayn's bed on the right side of the room and they sit down together in silence for a minute or so. ''A feeling like um…. As a crush or something?'' Liam figures so and asks based off of the situation. ''Ugh'' Zayn lets out and kinda looks to his window before giving a slight nod and then shivering and slamming his face into his hands bawling his eyes out. ''Fuck Liam, I can't be a... no that's not right I mean for Harry and Louis maybe but.... no I like girls!!'' he screams into his palms that are now sinking closer to his knees. 

Liam has absolutely no clue what to say or do, because aside from his Harry and Louis situation he's never dealt with this, well he didn't even deal with Harry and Louis, nobody did they just, let it go. Bam, that's when the thought hit Liam, he takes out his phone and scrolls to Louis number and shoots him a text reading ''Get here mate, need some help with Zee, he's a bit down and you can help.'' Louis got the text while watching TV and left a napping Harry immediately. It only took him a few minutes since they were on the same floor. With a knock on the door Liam lept up and Zayn said ''go away! we want no visitors,'' but Liam shushed him with a ''It's Lou I invited him.'' Liam swung open the door and pushed Louis out. ''Whoa, what the hell mate?'' Louis said confused. Liam started to tell him Zayn's situation and Louis at first refused to believe. ''Wait, we do mean that Zayn on the bed in there, no way...... is he?'' Liam gave the most serious look he could when he nodded yes and that's all Louis had to see. 

''OK so you like cock, that the problem Malik?'' Louis bursts into the room saying. ''Zayn's head shot up and moved from Louis to Liam while Liam's face was in shock. ''I'll fucking kill you Li,'' Zayn said getting up and wiping his face. ''Whoa, whoa, whoa there dude chill out, it's all good because I like it too.'' Louis said laughing that way only he does. It's no big deal, you like boys I mean when you repeat it like that it gets easier for now.'' Lou motions for Zayn to say it but he shakes his head no. 

''Zayn tell us now boy,'' he crosses his arms like a demanding father ''now, or I'll force it out'' he says with a cheeky wink. ''Oh for goodness sake Louis if he doesn't-'' Liam is interrupted by an ''I like boys,'' a very quiet yet in a way strong voice from Zayn. ''I think I have for years but, never DID anything ya know?'' they all fell silent and in that moment Zayn's face turned into a smile ''Yeah, ugh I like boys.'' He said now laughing.

 

Louis and Liam began a nervous laughter to not feel to awkward which turned into the three of them laughing at how silly this probably was, a proper good laugh from the lot of them. ''And I like you Liam'' suddenly hit the air from Zayn's mouth. Liam stopped for a second while Louis patted his back saying ''oh snap'' as Zayn looked away kinda smirking. Liam decided right now to just say ''OK well, I mean I am hot'' with a wink at a now looking Zayn, and the room filled with their laughter again. 

 

They’re interrupted, by a loud knock on the door. Louis opens it up to find a blonde guy with shoulder length hair who he's never seen before. ''Who are you-'' but Liam pushes past Louis mid-sentence ''Andy, mate!! What’s up?'' he hugs his best friend from back home. ''Awww, man just excited to see ya, hey sup boys?'' he calls to the room.

 

Louis and Zayn both give him a ''sup'' nod and Louis quietly tells Zayn for them to go chill out with Niall in his room while the two friends catch up.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam knows Zayn's truth now, but of course I have to torture y'all for just another half chapter, because now Liam has to find his way before Ziam can kick off. CHapter four up by the end of tonight or early tomorrow ;)


	4. Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam thinks he's in the clear now, crisis adverted, but maybe it's time he finds himself, maybe Zayn will help him to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of visitors comes with a bit of drama. This is where the Ziam finally happens so stay tuned, thanks.

By this time while Andy and Liam are catching up, Louis and Zayn let Niall and Harry who's now awake and a bit out of it know what's going on. They're both a bit shocked, because they never expected Zayn to be gay, with all the women he bragged about hooking up with from back home it just caught them way off. Now they realize it was all just a cover up, and that he probably only slept with them in order to convince himself he was straight, which is very sad and nobody deserves to go through that. They try to understand though, especially Harry who went through struggling with his sexuality on his own, and he knows Lou definitely did too. Niall and Harry just give Zayn a big hug and tell him they have his back, which they ALL have each other’s backs, and it will remain that way forever. All Zayn can do is smile and be thankful for what he has, even with his limbs still shaking a little bit for fear of what they would think or say he calms and the boys try to have a good laughing time and move on to a new topic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy and Liam are playing some Tekken now and having a chat about what has been going on with them over the past couple of weeks of not seeing each other. ''Just been chillin really Liam, nothing much to do with you not around, went and chilled with Mazz for a bit, that's it mate, you?'' Liam could only see a trillion different things running through his mind, Zayn and his crush, Harry and Louis kissing, and just confusion. ''Um, nothing I mean it's just, like a little boarding school here you know it's, normal in a way....'' Andy knows his friend and can sense something so he asks without beating around the bush. 

 

''What's wrong with ya, give no bullshit by the way because I know there's something.'' Liam just thinks if it's really his business to tell but he knows Andy can't spread the word anyway so like word vomit it just comes out. ''Harry and Louis are dating and Zayn has a crush on me....'' Silence, silence that is ironically so loud it could burst your ear drums. ''What, in the actual fuck!! Mate seriously?'' Andy finally asks.

''Yes, ok and shut your mouth about it alright?'' Andy starts laughing ''OK whoever Harry and Louis are fine but Zayn no, my friend isn't gay he should find somebody else right?'' He nudges Liam who is just staring into his hands. ''Um, I'm right?'' Andy says a bit more this time in a way as to basically tell Liam he better agree. ''Liam just looks to him, and he shrugs his shoulders. ''I mean.... he's not ba-'' Andy slaps his hand over Liam's mouth. ''You're a fag?'' He realizes what he's said and takes it back, ''I mean um... you like di- you're gay?'' Liam gets up and goes to the door to open it, ''I don't know Andy, I don't think so just, I need some air, be back in a bit.'' Liam walks about but Andy gets up and follows.

''Hold up Liam this ain't finished, at all!!'' he yells. Perfect timing for the other four to come up. Now accompanied by Niall's good friend Josh, and Harry on the phone directing Nick where to come up. Louis asks Liam ''is everything OK?'' Andy starts pointing at them ''which one of you is Zayn huh?'' Zayn says ''I am why?'' He walks up to him ''so you have a crush on my friend?'' Zayn looks at Liam pissed off. ''Look at ME, not at him, do ya?'' Zayn turns cold ''So what the fuck if I do?'' Liam steps between them. ''Wait, stop calm down alright, Andy go in my room OK now.'' Andy breathes deep and turn away going back to the dorm. Liam starts to speak now to Zayn ''Zee, let me-'' but he interrupts, ''You know what Li, it's my fault for trusting you after it's only been a few weeks.'' Josh motions the other boys to leave them and they slowly back away. ''Li just fuck you, don't talk to me, and don’t look at me when we're both in the room....'' Liam looks upset ''But wait Zay-'' ''And you know what else....'' Zayn starts to finish ''Don't sit with us at lunch anymore, or text me or expect a call or-'' and then it happens.

 

Liam just did something he never expected himself to do. Mid-sentence he grabs Zayn by the back of his head and kisses him, and for a moment or two it's awkward and Zayn is shocked, eyes open and unsure. In an instant though the world around them stops, they close their eyes, loosen up and melt into each other. Zayn’s free dangling hands move up Liam's back just like that first awkward night, but this time no fear, or awkwardness, just soft lips, a warm back under Zayn's hand and soft hair between Liam's fingers. They pull away as if it was slow motion and before either can speak they just.... smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour or so has passed, they spend the time just talking, face to face for once, figuring things out. Figuring out when they both felt something for another male, or when they realized maybe they were very curious. Liam brings up how it's just a bit weird for him moving fast, he usually takes months before making a move on somebody. He doesn't want to rush things and Zayn agrees. ''OK right then, we'll just take it slow and flow with whatever, ya know?'' and they just chuckle a bit and hug their knees.

Visit day is almost over, the other boys hang with Josh and Nick in Niall’s room, just eating and doing silly drinking games. Andy is now talking thins out with Liam and Zayn and trying to wrap his head around what's going on. Families are outside playing games while the boys do their typical thing and keep to themselves. Andy, Liam and Zayn knock on Niall's door now and to say it was awkward was an understatement but the mood is light, they all just try to have as good time. Even though Liam can tell Andy is still a bit confused he just tries to enjoy himself, and he does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

23:56 PM now, the boys gotta be out of the place before midnight so they say their goodbyes, Josh being his charming and friendly self gives them all hugs and walks out with Niall leading the way. Nick of course has to hug everybody and spin them around, and then there's Andy. He gives them all handshakes that turn into those weird bro hugs and with a real one to Liam shows himself out along with Nick. As soon as they're gone Liam's racing mind starts up again and he just shakes his head sadly at first but then he starts laughing. Zayn rubs his arm and the other boys just go back to their own business.

''How’s about we have a sleepover lads?'' Niall says in his best feminine voice. They all start cracking up and agree; a boy’s night sounds extremely perfect right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will be Liam and Zayn getting comfortable with their sexuality and each other in that way.


	5. Going For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn go for it, with the tightening of rules at the manor however some sneaking around is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty interesting, since it's based off of Holes it's time to incorporate more of the movie and some more loooooooove :)

Liam is waking up now after they're little sleepover with the boys and he on the floor with an arm around him. He gently moves it and slides on the soft rug away from the body. He turns around and of course like he already knew it was Zayn. He smiles but then it fades. ''This is so weird'' he thinks to himself. Liam is not used to anybody holding him in that way who isn't a female. He's just going to have to come to terms with the fact that this may be his life now. ''Or not, maybe it's a phase?'' he thinks but this time whispers it this time. He stands up still focused on a sleeping Zayn who arms has now slid out onto the carpet where Liam was, it moved around for a bit then settled, he was looking for Liam in his sleep who was now in the kitchen. ''I need some water, I need to think'' his mind tells him. ‘‘Then maybe I'll be ok. He goes to the mini fridge in Niall's tiny dorm kitchen and puts some ice into a glass.

''Liam?'' a scratchy and tired voice calls from behind. He turns around a sees a squinty eyed Louis coming towards him. ''why are you up so early mate, it's-'' Louis looks at the clock, ''oh shit never mind it's already past noon.'' Liam stares in his glass and drinks a little. ''What's wrong with you?'' Louis asks. Liam walks over to him and lays his head down on his shoulder. ''Lou I..... feel weird about this things with Zee, I mean what should I do, what if I just lead him on while I'm figuring this out and end up hurting him?'' Louis puts his hand on Liam's head, ''look it's not easy at all trust me, at least you knew Zayn's feelings but with Harry I could have been shot down if he'd turned out to be straight. You need to talk to him Liam, obviously.'' Louis says in his classic sassy manner. Liam looks up and drinks some more water, ''then I guess I'll tell him this, when he gets up.'' Louis turns to look over his shoulder when he hears something, he turns back to Liam and says ''or now.''

 

Zayn had heard some light voices from the kitchen so he walks in shirtless in his boxers and he says to them both ''tell me what?''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They're dressed now, in the courtyard of the manor all alone, the wind is blowing the autumn leaves around and it's quiet. It seems just like the perfect movie moment or something, like you see in one of those romance comedies. ‘‘Well?'' Zayn says calm but inpatient, ''what do you want to say?'' Liam grabs Zayn's hand to hold it and begins to talk, slowly and soft at first because he's nervous but then he build up to his normal voice. ''Zayn I'm fucking scared, I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't, this morning with you next to me it felt right but so weird and I just don't want to waste either of our time, if we can save the heart break and tears it would be great.'' Zayn doesn't know what to say, he isn't angry or sad, and Liam is so shocked when he sees Zayn smiling at starting to move up and down to a chuckle. ''Oh Leeeee-yummmmmm'' he says being a sassy little shit, still laughing while looking at Liam and then saying his name again like that in a taunting manner. Liam stands up and looks down on him ''Zayn what is wrong with you, it's not funny. Zayn tries to stop; he stands up and hugs Liam, tight. Not just any hug like you give that family member you haven't seen in a while that's so fake but a warm, safe feeling, loving hug. ''I'm scared too, but...... we can be scared together.

''Li, I'll be the Robin to your batman, we protect each other, it just works.... say we can try? pleaseeeeeee.'' When he moves his head to look in Zayn's eyes it's like a cute child begging for candy, he loses his breath and answers in a simple ''ohhhhh, kay'' he doesn't even know if the words made it out right,k they were so breathy and frail because Zayn just knocked the wind out of him in the best way possible. ''Just kiss me Li,'' and he does, he definitely does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Louis get off!! You’re hurting my stomach, nooooo don't tickle me.'' Harry is trying to fight Louis off from a crazy game of tickle monster. ''Hey watch out for me crisps, get off me idiots!!'' Niall says trying to focus on the football match going on. ''Why do I hang out with the lot of yah.'' There's a sudden loud noise that fills the room, loud buzzing and lights flashing. ''Louis suddenly stops and looks up. ''Oh shit is that the emergency alarms or the one for an important meeting in the big hall?'' he asks Niall and Harry. ''I don't know, but we better get outta here.'' Harry says plugging his ears and hopping up resulting in Louis hitting the floor, he says sorry and he, Lou and Niall begin getting their shoes on immediately. Just as Niall flings open the door there's Zayn and Liam who's fist is up like he was about to knock. ''Come on mates let's go!!' Zayn says starting off towards the hall while grabbing Liam's arm to make sure he keeps up.

 

Niall grabs Harry and Louis and they keep up with the other two, making sure their group stays together. They make it to the hall where people are lining up and a big security guard comes over a mega-phone. ''Everybody listen up, we need you to calm and file in properly, there's an announcement.'' They boys all join arms, Zayn keeps Liam close to make sure he won't go anywhere and they all file into the hall taking some seats under a cold vent. ''Something must be going down, I hear this place hasn't had a meeting in years.'' they overhear some girls behind them discussing the place. 

Then there she is, the Dean of the manor stepping up to the stand, as her high heels clack across the hall and everybody falls silent. ''Some things are gonna change here soon, this place is not being kept how it should and now there's something needs to be done about it.'' The boys are so focused on her, but Harry and Louis are grabbing each other's hand and Zayn puts his hand on Liam's knee drawing a smile. ''From now on the field work will be from 9 AM until noon, one extra hour, showers will be open for only two hours a day, eating times are cut 20 minutes and curfew will begin one hour later and end an hour earlier, effective immediately!!''

 

You can hear groans after she announces each new rule and she immediately walks off as the security guard tells everybody they can go now. The boys just look at each other shocked and confused ''what the hell, no way that can't be legal.'' Zayn says, I can't deal with this shit anymore. Always with these dam rule changes and field work, I can't bare being here. Liam puts and arm around him ''it's ok? Zee?'' Zayn just pushes past them and walks off saying. '' Lee you have no idea, me and the other boys have seen some shit here, we're not staying, alright we're outta here, now you're in or not boys if so come with me, because this next plan I have, oh it's a big one.

 

He stares at them who look dumbfounded for a second, people all around them talking and leaving. Zayn shakes his head sad now and turns away until he feels arms around his waist. ''I'm with you babe,'' Liam's voice says into his ear. 

''And you already know they are too.'' Zayn smiles and turns around to kiss his cheek. ''OK then'' he takes Liam's hand ''let's do it.''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this one was hard to fit together to make it flow. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Breaking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have had enough, Liam finds out what goes on at this place and the boys need out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets fun and crazy, it may be weird but trust me it leads to what will be a nice smut filled chapter after this. If you've never seen the movie Holes it may be a bit confusing but enjoy :)

''Guys, tell me what the hell happens here?'' Liam says very curious and confused. All of the boys are in Niall's room. Harry is calling Nick and Niall is texting Josh because they need the extra help getting out. ''If we told you, we would seem like huge liars.'' Louis said while helping to pack away Niall's things. Zayn was sitting down staring out the window, trying to figure out how they would do this Liam assumed. ''Try me Louis,'' Liam said ''just tell me.'' Louis throws down one of Niall's shirts and walks over to Liam to say ''alright the warden is a crazy thing, me and Harry were sneaking around one night, being naughty and pulling tricks, we overheard her talking to that fat guard, the one with the gold on, saying this manor was a ploy for money.'' Zayn snapped back to life when he heard Louis filling Liam in and went over to sit with them. Liam asked ''a ploy for money, how?'' Zayn cut in when Louis hesitated a moment. ''Apparently this manor sits on some kind of old grounds where the deans grandfather used to live, he was rich and supposedly hid some shit here, she wants it bad, so that's why we do field work, digging and putting in new crops and what not, it's all to find what she's looking for. Liam thinks ahhh so that's why she increased field work time.

 

''I've got it!!'' Liam says suddenly starling the rest of the boys. ‘‘Field work, we leave then, we just take off, we hop in the guards truck and gun it, get outta here.'' Harry hangs up the phone and says, ''yeah, you know what that could work, I'm in. Louis says he's in too because of course he's sticking with Harry. Zayn and Niall eye each other and decide they might as well be in too, what choice do they have. ''Ok then it's settled,'' Zayn says ''tomorrow during field work we get outta here.'' Zayn takes Liam by the hand and kisses it, he gives him a worried look like he wants to say I hope this works. Liam just nods and leans over to kiss his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning arrives, the boys all head out in their work clothes to the main field. Nick and Josh are all ready to get in when nobody is around to gather the boys stuff and sneak it out; they just have to wait for the guards to open up the gate in the front to let the supply trucks in. The boys could just sneak out there but when they don't show up for field work they could be found out quicker. Zayn grabs Liam's hand and squeezes it ''you ready babe?'' he says nervously. Liam hugs him tight and says ''when I'm with you yeah, and stop worrying....Robin'' he pulls away and winks. ''OK Batman,'' Zayn says rubbing Liam's chin. The guard pulls up now in the supply truck and hops out to step around the back of it. Niall starts to make his move. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!'' that gets the guards attention. He runs up to Niall. ''what the fuck is your issue?'' While Niall comes up with some bullshit the other boys head into the truck, Liam and Zayn hop in the back and Harry and Louis get up front with Harry at the wheel. The guard is done with Niall and is about to turn to get back to his work, but Niall stops him. ''Look!!'' he says. The guard whips around ''what is it now?'' Niall points a bit ''something in that hole could be valuable.'' The guard knows if he can bring the dean something good he'll be rewarded so he doesn't hesitate to rush to the small pit to reach in. Niall takes off immediately and hops in the truck, ''go Harry, now!!'' he shouts.

 

Harry revs up and slams hard on the gas, the noise alerts the warden who realizes the shiny item was just a fork somebody (Niall) had dropped in there. ‘‘Hey stop! Come back!!'' the guard shouts after them but the truck was getting smaller and smaller.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The main field is wide open, it leads to the mountain and there are no gates that could have held them up, they just drive and drive, until they hit the woods, and the truck can't go farther. ''Oh no, dead end boys we've gotta get on the other side, all these trees are in the way, and it's getting dark now. Liam takes off his seatbelt and leans over to rest his head on Zayn's chest wrapping his arms around his warm boy. Zayn snuggles into Liam's neck and they completely ignore Harry. Louis is drifting off to sleep now too and Niall is just looking, confused until he says. ''Then we walk.''

 

Five very sleepy boys, now walking on foot late at night through woods, ''perfect start to some ki9nd of frat horror story or something'' Niall says. The other boys just shake their heads. Harry and Lou have each other’s fingers interlocked and Zayn and Liam have arms around each other’s waists as they walk. ''Still no service Niall?'' Liam asks. Niall has been trying to reach Josh and Nick but he can't get a bar. ''Nope, they're probably worried sick too lads.'' Louis stops and sits down. ''We've gotta stop here, and sleep I can't move anymore. Harry just looks at his tired boyfriend and sulks ''boo bear? You OK?'' Louis nods and motions for Harry to lay on him and he does.

 

Liam sits down now with his back on a big tree and he doesn't even motion to him but Zayn just knows, he goes over and sits so that his back is in Liam's stomach, they are both facing away from the tree and Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's waist. ''Did I mess up, was this stupid or what Li?'' Zayn asks in a sad tone. Liam kisses his back in a line four time and whispers ''you did good, sleep OK?, I've got you.;; He uses a hand and pulls Zayn lower into him and they drift off to sleep in each others arms, Harry and Louis the same way, and Niall decides to lay his head on a free part of Harry's leg.

As long as they have each other, nothing can be more right. Until they hear a loud rustle in the bushes beside and they jump up startled. ''What's that?'' Niall says in a whisper.

Just then something comes out of the bushes, feet loud on the ground and a bright light flashes in their faces.  
''You are fucking lucky I'm not a bear.'' They recognize the voice ''Josh?'' They say simultaneously. 

Josh replies to them. ''Let's get out of here, rented one of those cabins about twenty minutes from here, you look like you need it, idiots'' he gives a barely visible cheeky smile in the dark. ''Come on Nick has the car just around this little hill.''

They're free, they're headed to a cabin and they don't care how much trouble they're in, because what Liam and Harry are both thinking to themselves about doing to Louis and Zayn when they get there is so worth it. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few that was a doozy to come up with. Please bare with me here, no more manor or dean and what not for now, just tons of Ziam and Larry fluff, and smut coming up. Thank you for reading :)


	7. I Want This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They managed to get away from things, they just want to relax now, forget why they ended up in that place and enjoy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little bit of a smut teaser.

Nick pulls into the space where their little cabin is and shuts the car off. The sound of seat belts sliding off and car doors opening and shutting awakes the four boys sleeping in back. Niall is the only one in back who was able to keep awake, he wasn't one who could really find too much peace cramped in the back of a car. ''Alright here she is boys, let's hurry up in hear before something sees us.'' Josh says grabbing the boys’ stuff that he and Nick snagged earlier out of the back. ''You mean for we see it?'' Louis says groggily. Josh just looks at him and gives him a ''if you think so,'' type of look and that makes the boys kick it into gear and get in the house along with the rest of the stuff.

 

When the boys walk in the tiredness fades a bit and they all look shocked at how actually nice the little cabin is, a few bedrooms, nice big couch that turns into a bed. ''So uh who sleeps where?'' They all look around confused and a bit careless. ''I guess Lou and Harry can get one room, Zayn and Liam in another and me Niall and Josh can share?'' Nick says in an asking tone. The boys looks around and nod like they don't care but on the inside the four boyfriends are gushing at getting to be alone in a nice little cabin with their baby after the crazy day that they had to go through. Liam guesses he is a bit of a bad boy after all. Sneaking away like that was out of his character but there was something that felt right. The boys and especially Zayn just seemed fitting, and he knew he was in with them for good now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Harry and Louis room they're both laying at the bottom of the bed with their feet on the floor. Louis is lower down of course because of their height difference. They're staring up at the ceiling with their arms behind their heads and thinking. ''I'm glad I have you Boo Bear, I mean without meeting you who knows how I would be.'' Harry is just smiling, trying to think of good things to ease his mind from the crazy day they had. Louis smiles and says ''probably be better off.'' He gives a slight smirk. Harry sits up and slaps his stomach and Louis makes a slight noise because it took a bit off wind from him. ''Harr-,'' Louis starts but is cut off with a kiss, ''don't you fucking say that, I love you.... OK?'' Louis sits up and kisses Harry gently, both hesitating to pull away. He looks in Harry's eyes and runs his fingers through his soft curls and smiles that smile that gives him those crinkles by his eyes, ''OK baby, fair enough.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn's laying in bed next to Liam who is starting to drift off to sleep. ''Hey stay up!!" Zayn says shaking him until he finally says ''alright, alright stop.'' Liam turns over to see Zayn giving his signature and adorable half mouth smile with his tongue out a little bit. Liam's stomach drops a little and his cheeks start to flush at the sight. ''What do you want Zee?'' Zayn shoves Liam back a bit and watches Li's face turn to confusion. He pushes him back ''what the hell are ya doing? Malik'' he says jokingly. Zayn's eyes widen and this turns into a game for him ''Oh Malik huh, you want to go there Paynie boy?'' Zayn says getting onto his hands and knees and shaking his head teasingly at Liam. Li gets up on his knees and tries to whack Zayn in the face ''I'll have to hurt you now.'' Zayn raises his eyebrows in a teasing manner and starts trying to tackle Liam. Once again he is no match for that crazy body and strength and he's under him again, just like that first time back in their room but this time, no awkwardness, no fears.

''Can we take things slow Liam please? I'm scared.'' Liam looks lost hearing that, sad even at the thought of Zayn feeling that way. ''Babe of course we can, don't worry I've never done this either, I mean.... not with a guy, and I-'' Zayn cuts him of ''no, no not that I mean, that too but..... With this that we have now. I feel good with you and I just don't want to rush into things and mess us up, sorry.'' Liam smiles and pinches his cheek ''Don't be sorry baby I can do that, anything for my Robin.'' Liam says with the most adorable look on his face Zayn has seen from him yet.

Zayn breathes out, he wants to talk but all he can do is lay there with Liam on top of him, trying not to lose it right then and there. He watches Liam lean down and peck him on his lips and that sends a shiver down his whole body. ''LI-,'' but a finger comes over his lips. ''Just be quiet Zee.'' Liam says now and leans in to kiss him some more. Gentle kisses to his lips, Liam just loves how soft they are how perfect they fit his and he just loses the world around him. Zayn has to grab onto Liam's shoulders when Liam moves down to kiss at his neck, biting lightly on his jaw and moving to that space under Zayn's ear. Zayn moves to wrap his legs around Liam's waist. He slowly removes Liam's shirt and breaks the kisses for just a moment and Liam does the same to him. The kisses move down gently almost teasingly to his chest and turn into a a hot tongue that feels so good, so burning to Zayn's beautiful skin.

''Leeee-yummm'' Zayn breathes out and looks into his eyes ''no more, just touch me, please.'' Liam loses his breath a bit and shivers at the words, he looks down to see Zayn's hard erection and he immediately but slowly slides his flat hand into his trousers to gently stroke it, Zayn starts to move his hips with the motion and moves his hands from Liam's back to slide down his bottoms. Liam helps him wiggle them off and continue, moving down so his head is level with Zayn's hips. ''Zayn are you sure? He says breathy while kissing at his thighs and biting his stomach.'' Zayn runs a hand into Liam's hair and says firmly ''yes Li, I want this.'' Liam just smiles a bit while crawling up to meet Zayn's lost eyes, he plants him one more kiss this time slowly letting his tongue drift to Zayn's closed lips which open to let him inside and they play with each other’s tongues, Zayn doing some kind of tongue wrestle and they both giggle and little as Liam pecks his forehead now and slides back down. He opens his mouth and slides his tongue out, head going slowly down towards Zayn, who is ready to be very pleased......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry, how are you are your feels doing?


	8. The Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets a case of the green eyed monster when Nick gets a bit close to his Batman. Harry and Louis talk about making things very serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some jealous Zayn? I do and enjoy :)

A knock on the door woke Liam up with a bit of a startle and he gasped. He put his hand over his mouth and slowly twisted around to see if he had disturbed Zayn behind him, but his beautiful boy was still sound asleep. The knock came again with a ''hey, Liam... Zayn you up?'' it was Nick's voice, he knocked again until finally Liam said ''shhhh, here I come hold on. He gently moved the arm that was around his waist and slipped through the room door which he barely cracked. ''You want breakfast? we're all up and eating in there,'' Nick asked Liam who shook his head. They walked to the table and sat down.

 

''Nick move over you're taking up too much room.'' Niall said stuffing his face while elbowing Nick over towards Liam. The table was small, it was a nice cabin and all but it wasn't any fabulous hotel in Vegas or anything like that. ''Don't get too flustered Liam I'm putting my arm around you so we can fit,'' Nick joked. Liam just gave him a ‘’pshhh’’, look and said ''I'll try my hardest,'' in the most sarcastic tone he could. They both were looking at each other and laughing when Zayn came in the room. The second he stepped in he froze and his tummy dropped a bit, nobody noticed him coming into the room. He could see Nick with his arm around Liam and them laughing while staring at each other and he felt a bit weird. ''mmmmmhhmmm'' Zayn cleared his throat and everybody looked at him, Nick immediately removed his arm from Liam and scooted over to Niall saying ''Morning, plenty of food left here.'' Zayn just looked at him blankly and then to Liam with a nervous smile and pulled up an extra chair into a very tight squeeze. Louis being his cheeky self, asked ''hurt your leg Zayn?'' he said smirking. ''No?.....'' Zayn replied in a question. Louis just giggled and continued eating his pancakes winking at Liam who finally caught on and blushed at the question. Harry and Josh figured it out too and just shook their heads down at their plates while trying not to laugh.

 

Liam put his hand on Zayn's thigh and Zayn making sure that Nick was watching kissed Liam on his lips. ''Fucking sick, take it in the room,'' Niall said laughing and elbowing Josh who just looked at him like ''I'm not here, I saw nothing.'' Nick got up and started to walk over to the sink to put his plate in, as he did he rubbed Liam's shoulder. He wasn't flirting or anything he was just a touchy person, but Zayn sure noticed and it made him feel pretty annoyed. He didn't like that feeling. It's like when you miss someone or you’re nervous and he no longer even felt like eating. Those last few chews even felt nauseating to chew. I'm gonna take a swim or something Zayn said getting up, not really hungry. ''You OK babe?'' Liam said staring at him worried. ''Yeah, just not hungry so I'm going to go for a dip. Nick's head shot up as he heard Zayn this time who was now almost back in the room. ''I'll join ya, be right back,'' he said rushing to get ready. Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath, having that feeling when somebody that annoys you is going to tag along. He decided to just go relax and pretend Nick was not even there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That worked for the first ten minutes until Zayn who was floating with his eyes closed heard Nick's voice saying ''wooohooo sexy, look at those abs.'' Zayn sat up and looked over to see a blushing Liam coming out to join his man in the pool. Zayn annoyed again said ''yeah great abs and they’re ALL MINE.'' He put emphasis on the last two words which Nick didn't but Liam did catch on too. He gave Zayn a ''calm down'' touch to the shoulder and they started floating together. Nick swam over and grabbed Liam by his waist and said ''tag, swim after me!!''. Liam jumped up and started chasing Nick around the pool both giggling and having a blast while Zayn just watched, feeling hopeless. He thought ''I'm being stupid he's all yours..... but maybe since he's new to this he wants to try out other guys.... no, no that's silly Zayn jus-.'' Maybe he was just driving himself nuts. All he knows is the thought of already losing Liam made him sad, made him angry all too soon. So much for not wanting to rush because Zayn was becoming addicted to his new drug.... Liam Payne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night the boys decided to pop in a movie. ''Maybe we should be checking out tomorrow and getting to a place farther from here, one of our houses or something?'' Josh suggested sitting down with popcorn next to Niall. ''Yeah I was thinking that, probably to be safe ya know, don't want them finding us.'' Louis added. The boys agreed and Nick came into the room last deciding to sit close next to Liam's right with Zayn on Liam's left. ''Mind sharing your blanket Li?'' Nick said. Zayn leaned over ''hey, only I call him Li, just saying.'' They both laughed and Nick said OK while Liam ruffled Zayn's hair playfully and kissed his neck. The movie started and Nick leaned his head on Liam's shoulder and Liam layed his head on Nick's. Zayn began to tingle low in his stomach and shook his left leg to try to shake off the jealousy and enjoy the movie, but when Nick put his arm around Liam again that was the last straw. ''Move your fucking hand off my boyfriend now!!'' Zayn suddenly said sternly which startled the other boys a bit. He grabbed Nick's hand and tossed it off. ''Listen, Grimmy I've got so little patience with you right now an-,'' Liam grabbed his face which like some kind of power made Zayn stop dead and stare in his eyes.

He felt so pathetic, everybody was looking at him and his eyes started to well up a bit and he popped himself up and jogged into their room, throwing himself on the bed and crying. Liam ran in and his heart sank to his feet when he saw Zayn. He walked over and layed on him, stroking his head. ''Baby what is it, what the hell has happened with you?'' Zayn just whimpered and said ''please don't leave me. His words made Liam flip him over and he grabbed the sides of his face. ''Why the hell would i ever do that?'' you're mine OK?'' Zayn sat up and Liam sat next to him. ''Grimmy, and his damn flirting with you, you're eating it up and I just, I'm not the best catch Li so please just.... ugh.'' Liam grabbed tightly around Zayn's waist and snuggled his forehead in his tummy while saying ''you're the most valuable catch I could get, forget Nick he's just...him, but he's not Zayn beautiful Malik.'' He looked up smiling at him and gives Zayn an Eskimo kiss.

''I guess I acted stupid, how embarrassing I don't wanna go back in there. ''Then we won't go,'' Liam said kissing Zayn and laying him down gently as he deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it.


	9. Won't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys know they will never lead normal lives until they finish their time at the manor, but they won't go back to that place, so something has to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so weird, this is where the Holes basis of it ends and we get way more into actually Ziam and Larry moments coming up next chapter, hang in there and thank you :)

Harry and Louis are fooling around in one of the pool chairs outside; Louis is on top tickling Harry trying to force him into saying how Louis is the best. Biting his neck and being a huge tease. They don't care that the other boys are around. Louis puts his hand in Harry's pants, ''If you want me you better say it....'' Harry is way too focused now on how good Louis hand feels, and Louis is getting into it, about to lean down to kiss Harry until....

There's a ringing, the boys are all outside lounging around. ''Liam I think that's your phone.'' Harry says picking it up. Pushing Louis off he adds, ''Yeah it is yours,'' he says tossing it over to Liam. He looks at the i.d and it's Andy, they haven't spoken since that little tiff with Zayn and so he decides to answer. ''What is it Andy I'm a bit bus-''' Liam's mouth drops in shock and he gasps a little which catches the other boys attention. ''Alright, we're on it, thanks Andy I'll see you soon!!.'' Louis stands up and goes over to Liam putting his hand on his shoulder. ''What's going on why is Andy coming?'' Liam stand up and starts turning in circles to look at all of the boys. ''We're in the paper, in the damn paper, front page!!'' the other boys hop up too out of misunderstanding. ''What, the paper?'' Zayn's asks, ''what do you mean?'' Liam rubs his hands through his hair scared. ''Andy said he just saw the paper for this town, we're on the front page as ''crazed'' and troubled youths who escaped Green Lake manor after stealing and escaping in one of the guards trucks!!'' The all look shocked ''holy shit,'' Niall says ''they have out names in there?'' Liam nods, they know this means their parents will soon be notified.

''We've gotta go back,'' Louis says lowly. They look at him like he's nuts but he continues. ''we have to stop what's going on there, show people why we left, expose that place, I'm not going back there for one more fucking day, especially not after what we did, they will fry our asses.'' Grimmy nods in agreement, ''he's right ya know, you're in for it if you don't do something. ''Then let's do something!!"' Zayn says running into the house. Liam follows him and grabs him around his waist as the other boys hurry inside too. ''Zee what are you thinking of doing, how are we going to expose them?'' Zayn turns and removes Liam's arms but he holds them in his hands. ''We call the cops babe.'' The rest of the boys look at him like he's on crack. ''Seriously, right now we tell them who we are, to meet us there to expose these fools.'' Zayn just wants to run away with Liam, to finally be alone with him, he's over that place and he doesn't want Liam to be there either. ''We're doing it,'' Josh says from behind them all. There's no point in arguing, it's all of them or none, so Louis decides to make the call, he tells the cops who they all are, and to meet them at the manor in four hours. ''Let's get out stuff boys it's about to get crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys are pulling up to the manor again now, from the same way they escaped onto the main field, they didn't expect tons of cameras and people there to report on this weird situation. Liam gripped Zayn around his waist, and kissed his lips hard, he was just so afraid this wouldn't turn out as planned. Zayn just reaches up and plays with his hair, looking to his eyes with a nod to let him know it would be alright. Harry and Louis fell asleep on each other and Niall cramped in back again breathing deep. Josh and Nick are up front getting ready to hop out just as Liam sees Andy out the window waving both his hands at their truck. First there's nothing but the chatter of manor residents, parents, the cops and faculty until the trucks stops and near silence falls. ''Wake up guys!!'' Liam reaches over the back seat to smack Harry and Louis. ''OK so who's getting out and doing the talking?'' Nick asks.

 

''We all are,'' Zayn steps out of the car after taking off his safety belt. Officers rush up and he immediately puts his hands up, as do the rest of the boys as the file out of the truck. ''That woman!!,'' Zayn says now pointing to the dean. ''She's forcing us to dig these big holes you see, to find money left behind, she-’’ The cop puts up his hand. ''No need son, we've already found out, we found ten thousand dollars of stolen cash in her office along with blueprints for the money buried here, and all of her plans and things written out that she's forced on y'all.'' An officer now moves and you can see the dean handcuffed and being taken to one of the cars. ''Wait what!!?,'' Liam steps in ''but how?'' Andy steps up, ''me'' he says shyly. ''I felt horrible for what I did, Zayn I'm so sorry,'' he says looking to him, ''I snuck in the day you guys ditched looking for you, when I found out from people what you did and possibly why I went snooping, brought my information to the cops today when I called you.

 

''I guess by that time you already called them and it was perfect timing for me to meet them there and show them what I found..... Do you forgive me Liam?'' Andy looked so helpless, longing for his best friend back. Liam just eyed him coldly along with Zayn and Andy was putting his head down about to turn away when he heard a ''come here you big idiot,'' from Liam and he was greeted with hugs from all of the boys, and just like a scene from a movie clapping and some cheering from some of the audience. The boys couldn't celebrate for too long though, they've got something left to face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Green Lake Town Hall. The eight boys stand in line; they're rewarded for exposing one of the oldest foundations in the area for their fraud, greed and theft. The boys punishments are lifted, and all that Liam and Zayn can do is smile like idiots at each other. ''Babe let's get out of here, now..'' Liam whispers into Zayn's ears as they're headed out. ''OK, I know just where to go,'' he winks at Liam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later, Zayn is leading Liam with a blindfold around Liam's eyes, they can feel water droplets hitting their skin and the sound of crashing water hits Liam's ears as he smells just pure, nature, freshness. ''4.... 3.... 2....1!!'' Zayn rips off his blindfolds and shows Liam the beautiful dinner he set up for them near a small waterfall in a forest just outside of Green Lake. ''I did this for you Batman, thought you could use a break from being my hero.'' Zayn gives a cheeky wink and Liam is speechless, but he's showing how happy he is and he grabs Zayn and tackles him. Typical Liam, wanting to wrestle and of course, pinning Zayn down again. He slides his hand up his shirts and immediately slides his tongue into Zayn's mouth when he presses their lips together. ''Forget the food, let's have some fun.'' Liam whispers into Zayn's ear and starts to unbutton his pants. 

 

''OK but not here, take me to your place Liam, I want to go to your house, it's not that far. Take me there and make love to me, hard.'' Zayn's words pull the air out of Liam, he picks him up and places him on his feet, throwing their stuff into a big bag he folded up near he says ''come on cowboy you're in for it!!.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn slams Liam down onto his own bed and jumps on him. Of course though he gets flipped on his back by the stronger boy and his hands forcefully grabbed and pinned at his head. ''Oh playing rough huh?'' Zayn laughs out to Liam and closes his eyes. ''I love you...'' he says immediately his eyes shoot open and he sits up to see Liam who is now also sitting up looking at him like he just saw a ghost.

''Oh fuck'' Zayn thinks..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this crazy chapter, it was all over the place I know, but you won't regret sticking around for what is coming up next chapter. ;)


	10. Too Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words, Zayn meant them but he said it too soon, and he was the one who wanted to take it slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter now that things have slowed down a bit.

Zayn watches Liam as he gets up and backs up a little, one hand is on his hip will the other is running through his hair, and you can tell he's trying to hide his distress with an awkward smile but it's doing him no good. Liam stops moving after he puts his hands at his side and he walks over to Zayn and pulls him up close. ''Why did you say that, Zee?'' Liam asked in a worried tone. ''I don't know, I..... Just felt, I know it's too soon sorry Liam!!.’’ Zayn let his head slowly sink down and his eyes started to well up. Liam's stomach began to feel gross; he didn't like seeing Zayn that way. ''Zee, um calm down OK, it's alright babe.'' Liam grabs his chin and lifts his head up so he can wipe Zayn's eyes, but when he does Zayn jerks away and turns to smack the vase on the bedside table off onto the floor cracking it. ''What the hell Zayn?'' Liam shoves him towards the bed and Zayn backs into it with his legs cause him to sit down.

Liam gets on his hands and knees while Zayn watches him trying to gently lift up the vase that suddenly shatters in Liam's hands. ''Oh fuck!!, my hands!!'' Liam screams out and Zayn leaps up to grab him. Pieces of the glass vase went into Liam's hand and his blood was now dripping all over the carpet. ''Shit, Liam come here baby, you OK?'' Zayn said while guiding him into the bathroom and turning on the sink. ''Stick your hands there Lee, where's the first aid kit? Do you even have one?'' Liam nodded and pointed to the cabinet on their left while wincing at the pain of the cold water hitting the glass. Zayn grabbed the kit and pulled out a pair of tweezers. He started taking out the bigger pieces with his hand but the rest had to be plucked out. Zayn went behind Liam and held him as he pulled out the glass. It was so painful all Liam could do was look away and gasp while leaning his head back onto Zayn's shoulder.

 

When he was finished he poured a bit if peroxide on Liam’s hands and wrapped them up in the bandages the kit had, he leads Liam to the bed and rubs down from his hair to his neck and grabs his shoulder. ''I'm sorry, again, I just keep fucking up, I'm so stupid.'' Zayn hits his knees and his hand goes up to his face. Liam says lowly, ''don't you dare Zayn Malik, not again OK, stop this shit.'' Zayn looks up at him and stands up, he pokes Liam's lips and giggles. ''This isn't working out Zayn.'' Liam's voice says calmly and Zayn's face looks terrified. ''No... No I don't mean us!!,'' Liam quickly explains. He stands up to meet Zayn's eyes, and wraps him arms around his small boy making sure not to pain his hurt hands on his back. ''This, rocky start shit we have going on.'' Zayn pushes Liam playfully and smiles with his tongue again, trying to charm Liam. Who of course can't resist. He pulls Zayn in very snug and whispers into his ear ''I love you too idiot, thanks a lot.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later and Liam is chilling with Louis back at his apartment. ''What!! you love each other and you said it, are you mad? You just started dating what? a month ago or so?'' Liam nods kinda embarrassed, ''I don't think it was a I'm IN love with you one, just a strong care type of I love you.... we know we have to take it slow.'' Louis punches Liam's shoulder, ''but does Zayn? Does he know that because he said it first.'' Liam nods, ''he's the one who agreed to it, Zayn won't stray from that.'' Louis punched Liam again and laughs. ''Yeah, OK.'' Liam looks at him funny, ''stop punching me would ya Tommo?'' Louis nods his head ''OK Liam.'' He proceeds to slap him and starts laughing and says. ''There.... no punch.'' They sit in silence and Liam suddenly pounces on Louis grabbing at his hair and trying to slap his face, both of them are laughing like crazy and they don't notice the other three boys walk in. Liam catches shoes in his vision and looks up to an uncomfortable Harry and Zayn, Niall walks right by them and doesn't even care.

 

Liam hops up, ''hey we were, just talking about you.'' Louis stand up slowly and grabs Harry by his waist spinning him around, ''come on babe let's go get something to eat.'' They leave the place and Louis yells back ''we'll grab something for the rest of you too.'' Liam smiles at Zayn and goes in to kiss him. ''Me and Louis were just-'' Zayn stops him, ''ha ha I know, it’s fine let's go in the room, yeah?'' Liam nods and they head into the back room to sit down on the bed. Zayn reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small shiny ring. ''I meant it when I said I love you, you're mine.'' He places the ring on his finger and on it he can see the bat symbol, Zayn had it customized for him. ''Check this out babe....'' Zayn slips something on to his finger and it says Robin on it. Liam notices the both have these were ice-cream shapes on their edges and Zayn connects their rings for those shapes to form a heart. Liam gasps and looks into Zayn's eyes. ''It's been a very rough start for us, we didn't meet under the best circumstances Li, ugh and to think I was such a twat to ya fist day.''

 

''Forget that, I...... kiss me.'' Liam rolls Zayn onto his back on the bed and pushes there lip-s together gently. Zayn's hand comes up to play with the scruff on Liam's chin just like he loves to do, he loves that feeling and touching Liam's face. That beautiful face, that belongs to him and made him feel like he was just too lucky for words to even describe.... no not even lucky, just blessed by this unbelievable drug he was addicted to, that Liam Payne drug. Liam slowly slides his warm tongue out onto Zayn's lips that slowly part to let his tongue in. It gently glides all around Zayn's mouth that is warm with every shaky breath that finds its way out from their now deepening kiss. Their tongues swirl together and Zayn finds his other hand sliding up the small space in between them to rub Liam's chest.'' Liam lets out a gentle moan that makes Zayn tingle and he starts to grind into Liam's hips and Liam matches his movement. ''These clothes are in the way,'' Liam agrees and helps Zayn starting to tug them off without even a slight hesitation

 

''I want to go all the way this time, make me scream Liam...'' Liam can't believe his ears and he glides his fingers into Zayn's hair and grabs pulling out a moan from his boys mouth and he leans down to bite at his neck. ''OK Zee, I love you. ''I love you too Liam, so much....''

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn wakes up to the smell of sweat, not gross sweat but the after effect of last night, He can mainly however, smell Liam's skin, his neck which is right near his nose and he can feel gentle kisses on his forehead and a hand rubbing his back. Liam is already awake gently whispering ''Zee, babe come with me for breakfast. ''Zayn moans and cuddles into his neck more and his warm breath soothes Liam as he says, ‘‘let’s just stay here.'' It's raining and they are warm, ''just for a little bit pleaaaasaeee Leeeeeeee,'' Zayn knows just how to get his way. Liam moves into him and breathes in the smell of Zayn's soft hair ''OK babe, a little longer.''

 

Liam kisses Zayn's tired lips and after a little while drips back to sleep holding Zayn's small body to his and both of them just feel so safe, so relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the cute fluffiness towards the end.


	11. The Biggest Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Louis want to take the next big step with their boyfriends and Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may is going to be the chapter before the last, thank you for reading. :)

Louis is laying on Liam's bed with Harry next to him holding his hand, Liam is on the floor on the phone with Zayn who's stuck in traffic with Niall and Josh on their way over. ''Tell me how I'm stuck on the floor in my own damn house?'' Liam looks up after ending the call and says to Louis and Harry. ;;Um, hello?'' They don't even hear Liam's complaining because they're too busy making out. Liam gets up and sees them, he picks up a pillow from the floor that fell off and cracks them hard on their faces. ''What the hell mate?'' Harry says laughing and grabbing a pillow swinging it at Liam. Louis jumps up and grabs another pillow, ''let's get him Harry!!'' and they rush Liam. Liam, Louis and Harry start having a full on pillow fight, laughing and completely not noticing the time passing by until they hear a knock at the door. At this point they're in the living room and they hear Niall say ''open up!!'' Liam gets up leaving a laughing Lou and Harry on the floor and in rushes NIall, ''gotta take a mean pee watch out.'' Liam rolls his eyes and pulls Zayn in for a big kiss. Josh tries to squeeze by, ''gross, move.''

 

''I've got a huge surprise for you, and Lou for Harry.'' Liam says grinning sneakily. Harry looks up surprised, ''really, where, gimme it, gimme!!,'' he says like a cheeky little fool. Louis ruffles his hair ''not yet babe.'' Zayn looks at Harry and raises his eyebrows as if he's seducing him and Harry does the same and shoves Zayn. '''Oooooh la la, we're getting a surprise,'' Harry teases and him and Zayn tickle and poke each other while making kissy noises at their boyfriends. ''Not if you keep it up, go to the table....'' Liam says pretending to be the dad; he is the daddy of their group so it seems often. They head to the table to eat the food Harry made earlier before they go outside to swim, it became like a tradition of their, bonding over swimming, weird. ''Lou, think it's time? Come on?'' Louis nods at Liam and goes over to Zayn and Harry to whisper for them to come inside. The other boys don't notice them leaving to often and don't really want to know what they're doing if it's something dirty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Ok on the count of three we want you guys to spin around, ready?'' Louis says and then Zayn and Harry both nod. Lou and Liam say in unison ''OK, 3.... 2.... 1!! turn' round mates!!.'' Zayn and Harry whip around with excitement on their faces and they see their boys holding out keys. Their expressions drop to confusion and they all kinda just stare around the room for an awkward ten seconds. ''I don't get it.'' Harry says with a look that shows he's trying not to be rude. ''Yeah, me neither.'' Zayn adds in with the exact same look. ''These keys are for you, to our brand new apartments!!'' Liam says winking at them. Suddenly it clicks and Zayn and Harry look at each other and smile super wide, a smile that shows in their eyes and they quickly sprint at and tackle their boys to the ground shouting yay and kissing them all over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of weeks go by and Harry and Louis are finished packing up their stuff and they're loading it up on a truck to drive to the new place. The boys find out that their own separate places where they lived with their parents were only within a twenty minute distance, and yet they never crossed paths. ''Can you imagine such a small world but such a big one as well.’’? Zayn says while folding up and packing away the rest of his clothes. ''I know right, one ''mistake'' and I wouldn't have met you,'' Liam says pulling Zayn in to kiss his neck. Zayn closes his eyes and is about to turn around when the door starts to open. He quickly pushes Liam away who falls pretending to organize shoes into a box while Zayn goes back to folding. It's Louis; he used the spare key to let himself in.

''Fucks sake you sure did hit the ground hard'' Louis laughs and slaps Liam's knee as he walks by to sit down on the chair under the window. ''Thought you were my mom or dad, scared me half to death there.'' Zayn zips up his suitcase and reaches over to Liam to hoist him up. ''All done then?'' Louis asks looking around. ''Yep ready to go, live with my sexy little-'' Louis makes a fake puking motion and noise, ''No, don't please.'' Liam punches his shoulder and shoves him from his chair. ''As if you and your sweet little Hazza don't practically tongue each other’s ribs when you kiss right in front of us, pshhh.'' Louis rolls his eyes and starts grabbing bags to head them to the car. When they're outside they do what each one of them did to their houses as well, one spin around and a salute goodbye. ''Gonna miss this place but, this will be better.'' Zayn says while putting his free arm around Liam's waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''I want kids, two boys and two girls babe.'' Harry nudges Louis while curled up next to him in bed. ''Liam says he wants kids too, the same as me two boys, two girls.'' Louis turns over and laughs ''then you better marry him.'' Harry isn't amused so smacks him on his cheek. ''I'm serious boo bear, think about it, a cute little boy first, chubby cheeks and pretty eyes, we'd be the best dads I know it.'' Louis can't help but blush at the sight of how genuinely serious and happy Harry looks. ''OK babe, two of each, we'll have them.'' Harry looks so happy, he rolls on top of Louis and kisses his forehead, ''thanks.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam and Zayn are also settling well into their new places, they cook almost every night and they never fight over the other having bad habits or being annoying. They just seem to be working so well together and Liam is loving this, he is so glad Lou came to him with the idea. ''Marry me Liam.'' Zayn interrupts Liam's thoughts with that incredibly calm tone, too calm. ''What!! that's how you ask?'' Zayn laughs and reaches over to rub Liam's tummy. ''I'm not asking you for real right now, I'm just saying marry me, I want you forever, remember, you promised.'' Liam looks over and Zayn and gives him a cheeky grin. ''Nope, this is only for a little while. '' He starts laughing like an idiot. ''Shut up, loser just say you will..'' Zayn elbows his ribs and draws out an ouch. ''OK cranky pants I'll marry you.'' Liam says turning a bit to reach his farthest hand over to pinch Zayn's cheeks.

 

''Just know I'm not a cheapo when it comes to taste, so get ready to shell out the cash.'' Liam winks at him. ''You're the bride; the bride always pays.... her parents do anyhow.'' Liam gives Zayn a pshhh look ''Sweetie YOU, are the bride, get is straight, and um...parents, glad you mentioned them. ''When are we telling them?'' Zayn just looks away a bit unsure. His parents are religious and he knows it's going to be incredibly hard to tell them he's gay. Not only that he's gay but that he also has a boyfriend, and that boyfriend is the nice boy they just met and let into their home for dinner that he is now living with. ''Eventually, Zayn says.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All four of them know it is going to be hard telling people in their lives something they have probably never expected. Nothing is going to be easy for them now because it's a crazy world and people don't always take too easily to things like this. No matter what though they have each other, Niall and their other friends and what happens in the future will be OK.

And what happens in the near future is about to change Zayn and Liam's lives even more, they however, couldn't be more ready to do this......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, this journey is almost over but may continue into a series. Thanks.


	12. The Loudest Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's phone will ring in the middle of the night and what the voice on the other end says will make his heart drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking it out until the end, this was my first fic I will get better :)

About six months have gone by now that the boys have moved into their new places near each other and it almost seems a bit unreal as to how it all just fell right into place.

They're all adjusting to life living together pretty well, now except for the occasional little tiff of who has to get the groceries this time they love being around each other, alone in their homes free to be intimate and make love to the other without people staring at them or making them feel like they are any different. They will cross that bridge when they come to it and in Zayn's mind, for him and Liam that bridge is pretty far away from their current journey in life together. On this night Zayn is laying in bed alone, Liam was supposed to have run out to get them something quick to eat so they could relax tonight without cooking but he's been gone for nearly two hours now and he is worried. He tried not to be that crazy boyfriend but he caved and has called Liam six times since the forty minute mark had gone by, but no answer and that wasn't OK.  
Liam never does this. He always calls if he runs late for some reason or he at least sends a text telling Liam he was on his way back. ‘’Just try to think positive thoughts’’ Zayn told himself even though he was growing extremely impatient. He kept staring at his phone hoping it would light up but when it still sat there with the screen black and only showing the reflection of his worried face he gave in and began to push the button to unlock his phone.

He was just about to call one of the other boys when he heard his phone buzzing. His heart leapt and he quickly picked it up hoping it was Liam, but it wasn't, even though he loved Louis to bits seeing his name on the ID instead of Liam's made him a bit sick. He answered it anyways trying to ease his mind but instead heart frantic breathing and ''Liam!! Liam you need to get to Lester Park quick, it's Liam!!....'' Zayn shot up straight in bed and shouted into the phone confused ''what do you mean, it's Liam? He went to get food, explain!!,'' Zayn could hear Louis in a panic and shouting at the other boys to help him out. ''Zayn, he was going to pick us up too to hang out and, just hurry he's hurt, we called the medics!! get here now he needs you!!.'' Zayn quickly hung up and ran to throw on his shoes; he was out the door without any hesitation. Louis sounded like he was crying on the phone; tears streaming down his face probably, Zayn pictured.

 

He tried not to think about it as he rushed to the park, his eyes were beginning to blur with tears and he felt this hotness in his chest that made him want to faint. As soon as he arrived at the park he didn't even park he just stopped the car in the empty lot and turned it off sprinting onto the grass. He looked around in circles but there was nobody around, none of the boys, the medics and it was almost silent other than some owls he could hear in the trees. He began to run in the direction of the woodsy area of the park as fast as he could, ignoring the pain coming through his body and the blood he could taste from running too hard. Then Zayn saw them, the boys were in the center of the woods where this little white stage stood with pretty pink roses on it. They were all surrounding Liam who was lying on the cold ground. Zayn came up on them fast and they parted immediately allowing for Liam to grab Zayn while he was now hunched over him. Liam sat up and got to his feet panting, sputtering and Zayn just started shouting. ''Liam are you OK, what the fuck happened, we need to get you to that bench!! Sit.'' Liam tried to hush Zayn, but he wouldn't shut up. ''No, no babe what do you mean calm down, you're hurt, we need to...'' Liam put a hand on Zayn's mouth and the other boys started smiling.

Zayn was so confused, he was looking around at them while still wiping his eyes until he saw Liam getting on his knee and pulling out a small black box which he opened to reveal a beautiful ring. ''Zayn Malik, my absolutely beautiful man..'' Liam looked into his shocked eyes and chuckled at his wide open mouth. ''Will you marry me babe?'' Silence.... silence that made Liam nervous. Zayn's eyes widened even more and he threw his hands to his chest and gasped until he could choke out the....''yes!!, Liam fucks sake yes, you scared me, yes yes.'' Zayn jumped at him and threw his arms around Liam's neck kissing him all over and crying even more. Zayn spun Liam around and the other boys clapped.

 

''I believe it's my turn Louis spoke loudly to get the attention of the crowd. Zayn and Harry looked confused as hell while the other boys moved around Louis who was next to Harry, Liam pulled Zayn, ''just go with it Zee, watch.'' Louis laughed and put his hand to his eyes, it was shaking like mad and he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He lowered to a knee and brought out a box like Liam's with a ring. ''Harry... Hazza um, I'm no good at this but, will you marry me tooo.... uh I mean, me like Liam to Zayn... like uh-'' ''Yes Lou!!!, you're rubbish at this stuff, but yes!!.'' How Harry managed to choke those words out after the total shock was beyond him, never did he think Lou and Liam would flip this night up and he would e getting that same surprise.

 

''You two and your damn plotting all of the time, boy are we a lucky bunch of suckers if I’ve ever seen some, what's wrong with you fools.'' Zayn said punching them both in the arm and then grabbing them in shouting ''group hug!!.'' Harry joined in while Niall just watched. ''Am I invited into you gay group hug? Or do I get left out, are there rules?'' Louis just gave him a mean look ''Oh shut up you Irish fool, get in here and give us some sweet lovin!!'' Niall laughed at pretended to be shy, walking in a bashful manner until he reached them and kinda did a dive into the center and they all filled up with warmth, this was simply perfection. Not just the way Harry and Louis or Zayn and Liam fit, but the way all five of them did, they just seemed to work, brothers. Yes that was the word they all thought of when it came to their group, five brothers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn and Liam told both of their parents the truth and it was far from easy. Liam's mom was very surprised but she after a few days or so realized she loved her son to pieces and wouldn't stop simply because of who he was. With Zayn it wasn't so easy, his father didn't take it too well, and for weeks he wouldn't even pick up the phone for Zayn. After a night of shouting and ''just accept me!!,'' he cracked his tough shell. He still felt weird about it but he just held his crying son, and realized he would rather accept this and Liam than lose him. So he did, he accepted Zayn and it became easy, all of their parents even helped to plan the wedding. Harry and Louis had pretty much no trouble or even a slight hitch with telling their families. Things were really starting to feel OK. They let the crazy things and the past slowly start o just drift behind them. They had more things to focus on, a double wedding, sheesh it was going to be tough. Paris, they decided to do it there where gay marriage was just legalized, happiness, freedom, all they had been talking about for quite some time.  
Months went by, talking of venue, tasting of cakes and foods for the reception, cute little disagreements on which invitations looked the best and who would sit where. Followed by kissing and apologies for the stupid little disagreeing. That wouldn’t stop them now. Not after what they had been through, not even with the manor, their lives had already been interesting to say the least. How the other boys besides Liam ended up in the manor was new worthy alone. No this day they were planning for would make up for every single last bit of what happened to those boys in their pasts and they would not forget it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Wait! Harry how's my tie?'' ''It's fine Zayn my hair looking good?'' ''Looks perfect as always, are you ready?'' Harry nods his head and peeks out the two doors, seeing all of the people, so much silence and Liam and Louis waiting for them at the altar. ''At least if we look horrible they look amazing, so do Niall, Josh, Andy and Anthony, standing up there.'' Zayn said while chuckling with Harry. They heard the words that it was time for them to walk out, and as they did everybody stood up. They came outside those doors looking amazing. ''I think I might faint Liam'' Liam grabbed Louis shoulder and laughed. ''Please don't, if you do I will follow you down.'' Just then Harry and Zayn took their places in between them, each one next to their boyfriends. Here goes nothing, no turning back now.  
They grabbed hands, and on the count of three they pushed open the two big doors letting in a bright gleam that made them squint and shield their eyes a little bit. They could hear the music now gently playing out that lovely wedding tune. They could hear all of the birds chirping and they could smell and see the lovely flowers all around the open field. It looked just like it was pulled out of a scene from a movie. Louis and Liam seemed to glow like angels, standing up there and smiling nervously at their soon to be beautiful hubbies that were walking towards them looking just as nervous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisses, two beautiful love filled kisses, teary eyes and smiles, clapping best friends and cheering all around them, The boyfriends could only hear one thing though, the others breath in their ear, just that and silence, as if everybody else went away as they held their husbands tightly after the kiss. They didn’t want to pull away; even with the lifetime they had ahead of them they felt as though if they opened their eyes that they would wake up somehow, at the manor again, like it was all just a dream.  
But it wasn’t a dream, far from being so. It was poetry, truth, an accident and a moment that ended up in the best way possible.

Liam was the good kid who wound up in a place that changed his life forever. Not the place itself but the people he found there, ONE in particular....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought of it or if it should continue later. Thanks
> 
> Tumblr: palikstylinson


End file.
